The God of War, My Fate
by Chiyasa
Summary: In an alternate world where people depend on Gods for all aspects of their life, in times of hardship it's not uncommon for the people come to the conclusion they must make a sacrifice. Chiyo is chosen and offered to the Heavens to appease those on the Holy Land. Despite her absence of consent and his obvious reluctance, Chiyo is to be the God of War, Roronoa Zoro's bride.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I would first like to mention that this story was inspired

by the Korean manwa artist's, "Bride of the Water God."

I highly recommend you check out the story it can

easily be read on line. It's filled with unbelievable artwork

that's like heaven to your eyes and a lovely, interesting story.

I defiantly wanted to mention this because I don't

Want to come across as a plot thief.

Of course I am not entirely copying the story,

It is merely the roots to my plot tree.

I hope you enjoy reading my One Piece fan-fic

- Chiyasa

* * *

_~*Prologue*~_

_..._

The world was endlessly white and bright like a freshly clean dish. It was so light in fact that she thought she would go blind from the glistening atmosphere. With a dry mouth and parched lips she coughed out,

And then she shut her eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

...

Her lips had been painted a deep pink from the dye of various berries. Her painted lips did not open no matter what. She refused to let herself speak as she listened to others voices speak of her as if she were an item and not a living, breathing human being with a heart and mind. Well broken heart that is, and an unmotivated mind.

A woman in her mid thirties did her best not to make eye contact as she lined the speechless young girl's big green-brown eyes. Then she began to blend a creamy eye shadow on her eye lids, gradually she also blended deep greens and browns and even bright oranges where the eyelid indents do bring out her already gorgeous face in a stunning way.

In utter silence the girl opened her eyes once the makeup was done being applied.

"You are indeed beautiful, Chiyo." The women said to her.

"Get out." Chiyo replied.

The other women nodded and left the room without hesitation, leaving the young girl alone to look at her with penetrating eyes in the mirror. She made a mock expression and in a sarcastic tone as rich as dark chocolate imitated the words of her people, and she did not miss a beat.

"You're so lucky Chiyo, you have been chosen for a greater purpose."

"You're the fairest in the land after all, so there is not a better person for this great honor then you."

"You can save all of us and appease those on the Holy Land."

Then she paused, and forced herself not to cry, otherwise that woman would have to redo her makeup, a long drawn out process that was excruciatingly boring. Chiyo continued talking to herself,

"But what you really mean is that because I'm pretty I need to give up my life for all of us so your precious crops can grow, your woman can be fertile, your wars can stop, and the rain can start to fall."

...

It's of importance that you should know that Chiyo's story began before the world on Earth as we know it came to be, eons and eons ago when the planet was ruled by thousands of Gods each standing for their own purpose. People depended of these Gods for everything imaginable that you could need to live. Of course this was before the planet was the hot ball of magma Scientists claim we were and also before the Gods broke out in all out war over wanting to become a monotheistic society and having one God with all power. That is how most governments fall in the end anyway a change of power sparks up and everything goes to hell.

Eventually down on earth planet life died out, but things gradually began a new when evolution took its course, but that was of course way after Chiyo's time. She and her people lived on a lush green earth and everything was handed to them as long as they appeased their Gods and Goddesses in the Holy Land that resided in the clouds. Everything was handed to them at a price that is.

The Gods expected gifts, loyalty, and worship. Statues were erected in their honor and the occasional sacrifice was made in order to accept the mortal's prayers. They were vain creatures up in heaven. Like celebrities they wanted to be praised and the wanted to shine brightest. However not all of the Gods acted this way, but you should note that many of them did.

It had been seven years since the last human offering and the Gods who craved such events were growing impatient and punishing the people on earth by making life very hard for them. People were reluctant to sacrifice, but after years of hot dry weather, fighting for resources and women or the child dying during the birthing process, people finally gave in and decided that they would offer up the most beautiful young girl in all of the land. And that is why, like a flower from a meadow they plucked fifteen year old Chiyo away from her living days.

Her mother who refused to look at her when she had apologized, just outright had bawled and hid in the crook of Chiyo's father's neck. The man's dark and narrow eyes had been as cold as a dead fish. He had never wanted her in his household. Chiyo knew this just by looking at herself. Her hair was like liquid gold in the sun, and her eyes sparked with a bright green-brown color that practically said, "I am the child of another man, your wife's a cheater."

It was no secret he resented her simply for existing. She's felt it her whole entire life. She was only fifteen but in her short lifespan he'd done everything in his power to make her miserable. And considering he was her father, he could rule over her like a king. Unlike the other boys and girls he kept her at home and schooled her there instead of letting her socialize. Anything she did was not good enough, and anything she said should have never been said at all in his opinion. And as for her mother, the poor woman couldn't do anything.

...

Chiyo after her hair had been pinned up, was dressed in a fine white gown that fanned out from her bodice as well as her ridiculously long sleeves. The dress flowed opened as well in the front exposing just above her knees. The damn thing also had a train in the back, and despite its elaborate silky beauty she felt like she was walking in her own prison cell.

A girl who barely made the five foot mark should not be wearing something so long and heavy, but there was nothing she could do.

The ceremony began when Chiyo's father placed a crown of flowers on her head, a sign that meant he was giving her away. For the first time they made eye contact and when she thought she finally saw some shame in his cold eyes, she sneered at him. That was the last real expression she made, because most of the day was a blur as she was marched by her people, no her traitors.

The sparkle in her eyes had seemed to disappear as they all surrounded her in an organized square formation. Priests and Shamans chanted. Young and old men played roaring drums. Women played rattles. Young boys and girls scattered flower petals joyfully without even the littlest of idea of what was about to happen.

She was lead into a small hut where the highest of all shamans lived. The women's silver hair was to the floor. Only the whites of her eyes shown, one of the prices for being given the gift of the five senses, the difference was everything she experienced was in the holy land here on earth she could only speak.

Chiyo paid no mind, to the ancient women, whose age was at least an eon. The women did not speak either. There was nothing to say to the chosen young girl.

It was shiny and silver… the blade the ancient one dipped in blessed water.

The blade was placed in Chiyo's hand. The young girl knew what to do. There was no turning back. She hoped she would have a place for herself in the next world. Yes maybe there she would have a true home.

In her final moment she filled her lungs with air.

Her last breathe was the deepest one she ever took.

She raised the blade right between her breasts.

When she stabbed her own heart, the god of sympathy gave her a gift.

let her die instantly.

The last thing Chiyo heard was a female voice whispering to her,

"Welcome to Marijoa, the place your people call the Holy Land."

* * *

As an aspiring writer I humbly ask

for a review. I want to improve, and

just hearing the thoughts of people who bothered

read this would make me really happy :)

...

I promise it gets more interesting,

and humorous on a much lighter exciting

note then this part of the story. I

started it out this way because I know

I can't sugarcoat it.

...

Let Chiyo's story begin!

I hope you will join me for chapter one. "The Matchmaker."

You'll being seeing a lot of familiar faces from the story of One Piece ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for the

nice review and to the person who followed.

I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

I intend to upload at least once a week

but since I'm on spring break for the next

2 weeks it might be longer.

...

I really appreciate constructive criticism,

and reviews in general, so if you enjoyed

or disliked the chapter, let me know why :)

It means a lot to me and I hold it in the

highest regard!

...

Enjoy the Chapter and the Adventures of Chiyo :)

* * *

~*The Match Maker,

A Match Made in Heaven*~

...

Chiyo opened her eyes to a world of bright white light. Groggily she blinked and it took a few moments before she could actually bare to keep her eyes open. Fluttering into focused her eyes surveyed her surroundings. She was in the clouds. Weightless yet held to the ground, and she felt as if she was lying in shallow water and cotton, and yet she knew for certain she was completely dry.

But how could that be, she thought.

Everything was so bright and colorful, she wondered if she'd inhaled the fumes of the strange plants the older boys in her village liked to smoke. Could this be a dream? Meadows cannot grow out of clouds. The flowers they need dirt. Yet sure enough patches of floral vegetation appeared scattered throughout this endless looking land of clouds.

Slowly her arms which had been stretched out in a funny crossed position situated their self's at her side and she braced herself on her hands to rise to her knees. Her head turned slowly in all directions; it appeared that the blinding white went on forever. Slowly she rose to her feet and wobbled slightly before balancing herself.

"Is this Hell?!" She bluntly called to the air, and jumped when she got a reply.

"This is the kingdom of higher beings, Marijoa. Chiyo-yoi," said a calm voice from behind her.

A scream poured from her lungs until they ran out of air.

"Calm down Lady Chiyo!" The voice spoke alarmed.

"Who are you!? How do you know my name?" She whipped around to see the owner of the voice.

This man had a peculiar hair style. His head was shaved bald on the bottom, but from the top of his head spouted full locks of blond hair. Which made Chiyo wondered why if he had such thick and healthy hair, why he was inspired to cut it in such an odd way, but then again it suited him. This stranger had a set of high perched and rounded brows and sleepy light blue eyes, and a pair of full lips. His toned chest was exposed but he wore an expensive looking jacket the color if mauve. His pants were a gray blue that went down to a few inches above his ankle, and they flared out slightly. Around his waist there was also a cyan yellow sash an elaborate gold and decorative belt. His feet were adorned with black sandals.

He was quite the character to take in, (especially after waking up in a place that made her feel as if she'd been smoking something.)

He spoke again and she found his voice to be very smooth and not to deep but defined and masculine. "I was sent to pick you up. Consider me your chauffer today."

Chiyo quirked an eye brow, "Who sent you anyway? And why should I trust you.''

The man bowed, "my apologies my lady," he bowed and then continued to speak. "I am here to take you to Goddess of Love and Beauty otherwise known as the 'Match Maker.'"

"What if I don't wish to go?" Chiyo countered.

"Then I shall sit on the ground and hope for Lady Chiyo to change her mind."

That is just what he did. Chiyo glared at him for a long time… but it wasn't really him her death stare was focused on. Her predicament was enough to make her pull her own hair out in rage. How dare they put her in this place? Her eyes begin to sting, but the last thing she wanted was to cry. It would be so horrible to do that, especially in front of a stranger.

"You are not the first I've picked up. If it makes you feel better the majority of the brides become happy and wouldn't change their life here for anything…after all you'll see soon enough the position and stature you have as a bride."

Chiyo shook her head. "That's not true I could never be happy here! And plus this place is so bright my eyes might hurt my entire life."

A chuckle came from her 'chauffer's' throat. "Relax. Your eyes will soon adjust. You're still in the process of adjusting. It's normal and will go away soon. Now Lady Chiyo? May we please get on with our schedule?"

"Schedule?" Chiyo scoffed.

"Yes your schedule. First things first we must get you ready to meet the Match Maker; a part of your fate relies on impressing that woman. She's not the most easily impressed…"

Chiyo frowned, after spending so many hours previously in hair an make up she'd have to got through the process again?! Her stomach rumbled… it turns out that in heaven you still feel hunger. And some woman she's never met before is going to pick the Deity she locks ties with…

'This is the worst, I'd rather be eating' she thought.

"Are you ready to go Lady Chiyo?"

"Yes," Chiyo finally gave in, but added, "First tell me your name… I find it odd you know mind and I don't know yours."

"Marco, Marco the Phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

Chiyo's eyes lit up with wonder and her mouth fell agape in awe when a mass of bright blue flames engulfed Marco. She watched as a span of wings emerged and embraced what was left of the man she'd scene.

"Marco what's happening? Are you alright?" She cried when she finally caught her breath."

The flames morphed into the shape of a powerful bird. With a mighty wing span, and the face of Marco emerged in the flames and Chiyo was introduced to her first mythical creature.

"Extraordinary."

"Ace, God of Flame is less than impressed," he chuckled to himself.

…

With reluctance Chiyo had braved mounting the phoenix. Now as they were flying over the various kingdoms of Gods and Goddesses she was nothing but laughter. It's been a desire for most humans since the beginning of time to fly. Chiyo lived in a time when things like airplanes were not even a dream in peoples head yet. It was fascinating to be so high in the air on the back of this amazing, blue blazing bird. Despite her sadness, Chiyo was like any other girl her age was complicated yet simple minded. It did not make much to make her cry, but it also didn't take much to make her laugh.

In that brief moment, she soared. Eyes closed feeling like a new soul and relaxed, much to her disappointment the ride ended faster then she would have liked. She felt like asking the Pheonix,

'Is forever to long?'

All good things must come to an end. The moon becomes the sun. The bath water gets cold. The weekend becomes a Monday. Chiyo's joy ride came to an end just as every other good thing does and so on. She found herself being led down the hallway of the 'Match Makers' palace. Rushed by three ladies who began to wash away anything her people did to 'beautify her'

"Natural is best. Make up is for a mistress not a Bride," one of the women said to Chiyo as she was set into a hot bath of lavish lavender, rose salts. Such a lovely peaceful scent, but she certainly didn't feel relaxed. She only got a couple minutes to soak before the women began to scrub her skin raw with scented soaps, while the third one did the same to her scalp. After then being washed of all the soap and was sparkling clean, she was led to a room full of brilliant looking clothes, but she was so disoriented it was hard for her to tell what was happening.

Later in the mirror she found herself looking radiant in a simple silk dress that hugged her curves, her hair long and ever wavy. She never looked more beautiful before then, and she never hated her expression.

Chiyo was then escorted into the room where she would meet her fate.

…

Hungry Chiyo was so hungry, and she hated waiting. That's why it took her best effort to act courtly when the Matchmaker emerged.

She had the straightest and purely blackest hair Chiyo had ever seen. Her locks of hair cascaded down the small of her back like waves of silk made out of midnight. Her lips were deep red as if she'd smeared them with blood. Her eyes were the sharpest and coldest of blues. They were piercing like sapphire ice. And even though Chiyo would rather be eating a juicy piece of meat or nibbling on candy she could see that it was obvious that this was truly the goddess of love and beauty.

Despite her beauty, she wasn't sure how much this woman fell in the love department of her title. Something about her made Chiyo think she'd be better off as the goddess of torture and punishment. The golden-haired girl paused though in her thoughts when something else emerged. A giant serpent slithered almost elegantly in the room. Its scales were mostly white that seemed to resemble pearls, and in other places they were deep red. It had a rattle at the end of its tail. Sparkling white fans that stuck menacingly out of its mouth. And it wore a helmet, the skull if some sort of horned animal, with elaborate and decorative furs and feathers decorating it. And when Chiyo finally saw the serpent piercing yellow eyes she nearly fainted, but forced herself to keep her cool.

Of course it's hard to keep your cool when you don't know where the hell you actually are and some stranger with a snake is about to tell you which god your going to be wed to. Chiyo's green-brown eyes widened in surprise when the snake began to curl into a strange position, on the platform in the center of the room. Once it went still the goddess elegantly fell backward and sat on the throne the serpent had formed. The snake lowered its head and the goddess began to stroke it.

Chiyo blinked disbelief at this. And then shuddered when she realized the goddesses piercing blue eyes were looking at her directly and studying her like she were a painting on display. Just as Chiyo studied it her it was now her own turn to be put on display. The golden-haired girl couldn't bare to look at the goddess's face and instead her eyes fixated themselves of the goddess's chest which resembled too ripe watermelons. Resisting the urge to glare in jealously at the women's endowment, she glanced down at the woman's legs. They were toned and ridiculously long. So long that Chiyo wondered why she bothered to wear such high heels. The bride of a stranger to be then looked away from them too, the goddess made her feel short in more was then one. If anything all this goddess did was make her terribly jealous and seethe.

The goddess's red lips parted open and began to speak, with a voice that seemed to ooze that she thought she was better then everyone else, "What is your name little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl, I'm fifteen!" Chiyo said with a little bit of bite and immediately regretted it.

(Of course being spiteful, she wasn't about to give in just yet.)

The goddess's blue eyes widened and then narrowed in fury. No one had ever spoken to her that way, but something about this intrigued her and she decided to play into this girls game. "I asked you for your name, not your age little virgin."

Chiyo's brows furrowed, and her cheeks reddened, but she said nothing other then what the woman wanted to hear. "It's Chiyo. Just Chiyo. I gave up my last name when my family sacrificed me."

The snakes tongue flicked out causing the golden haired girl to shiver fearfully again. The goddess then crossed her legs in thought then spoke, "Well little Chiyo, you may call me Boa Hancock,"

Chiyo instantly snorted. As a girl who had been confined to herself all her life, and the fact that she was still so young words like cock were funny and entertaining to her. The immature side of her and couldn't contain her giggle. Of course this wouldn't slide with the goddess, who furrowed her brows and sneered as she openly admitted her distaste. "Well then Chiyo, let's get down to business. The sooner I find your place the sooner you are out of my sight. You're like a mark on perfectly white paper."

Chiyo in a sarcastic tone replied, "My apologies for existing Goddess Boa Han..…C.O.C.K."

Boa who would rather not develop frown lines and so she forced herself to keep a relaxed expression, but her tone was riddled with venom and malice when she beckoned for Chiyo to stand up and walk to her.

Nervously, the teenager did as told and then closed her eyes as was also instructed. She shivered when she felt the snake slither across her skin and coil itself once around her. Rendering her motionless and she felt two of Boa's finger tips touch her forehead. They were cold, no surprise there. Boa then began to mumble something strange. And after what felt like forever, her fingers pulled away and Chiyo could open up her big doe eyes to the cold sapphire ones before her.

Hancock smirked. "It would seem you are best suited for the God of War."

Chiyo shivered, that sounded terrifying to her. "What do you mean? Why can't it be the God of bunny's or sugar, or food or something?"

The goddess laughed. "The Cupids tell me that you suit him best, in fact you are made for that brute. I mean with that spiteful tongue of yours you too should do fine together. The Cupids say it will be awful at first. You will resent each other. Then the two of you will grow on each other like weeds. And before he knows it he won't be able to live without you and you will feel the same. That is your fate."

"But," Chiyo tried to argue, but Boa placed her fingers to her lips and rendered her speechless as if she'd used power to do so.

"You Chiyo are to be the bride of the God of War. My word is final." Then she stood up from her throne and put her nose so high in the air that she was leaning backwards.

"Now… Get out!" Her voiced thundered loud enough that the whole pale must of heard and Chiyo as if blown away by strong winds flew backwards. The sliding doors opened and shut behind her until she tumbled out into the grandiose court yard. Her back hit the edge of the stone fountain. The granite was formed to look like a two headed sank was coiled around the fountain and from their twin mouths the spit an ever flowing stream of crystal clear blue water into the fountain. At least Chiyo had been lucky enough to land in the moss and that it wasn't her head that hit the fountain. With much effort she got herself to stand up and muttered while glaring at the palace, "You cold bitch, I bet the only action you get is with that snake of yours."

A stone came flying out of nowhere and barely missed Chiyo's face. She assumed it best to keep her mouth shut.

Chiyo feeling worse than before walked off hoping to be rid of this place as soon as possible and headed for the big steel gates where Marco was waiting for her.

Once she was out of Hancock's all hell broke loose at the poor teenager fell to her knees and bawled. Her tears were hot and represented her resentment, abandonment and confusion for her situation. She didn't want to be a bride at her age, let alone to some scary sounding god she's never met before. She hated her family and others outside of her family for allowing her to be sacrificed and cast off to this place. It was indeed unfair and it made her long for a true death. A silent death where her brain was shut off and she could lie in eternal, blissful silence. She wanted this herb from her village that was used to help you sleep. She wanted to eat lots of them all at once and let them put her to sleep, until her eyes never opened again but she couldn't do that.

She was stuck in this situation. In this poisonous cycle of things that were cruel and unfair like some cruel unusual punishment that she didn't deserve. However it was after over twenty minutes of crying that Marco appeared and she wiped her eyes. It was obvious enough she'd been crying but he respected her enough not to intrude.

Blasting off into the air Marco took Chiyo for a ride trying to bring out the joy he'd seen earlier, but he had no luck.

"How was she?" Marco finally ventured.

The golden-haired girl rolled her eyes, "A pleasure."

He chuckled lightly, "I thought so. And I assume you know who you are betrothed to?"

Chiyo nodded, but hesitantly replied, "The God of War."

Chiyo let out a scream when Marco took a surprise dip and flapped his wings momentarily out of control.

"No way… not him he's a mons…" Marco paused as he got back into his flying rhythm.

He could only guess that Chiyo was mortified by his reaction.

"Chiyo I mean umm… he's not all bad. I hear he has a scary mug but a kind heart if you get to know him. I mean he's…"

Chiyo sighed, and then spoke for once stoically.

"Don't try to make it better. Just take me to him, The God of War, my fate."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the wait.

Personal crap can really get in the way of

writing, but I'm back and intend to be

more proficient with my chapters!

...

I'm trying something a little different

this chap, I like it and hope you

as the reader like it too :)

...

Enjoy the chapter and

please leave a review with your thoughts

I take everything into consideration

and it's quite motivating :)

* * *

~*The God Receives the News*~

...

Two young men sat at a small table; one blonde and the other with hair the color of a mint leaf. Their knees were folded on tatami mats, but they were both leaning forward aggressively. There chopsticks in a harsh battle for the last piece of sashimi on their plate. Icy blue eyes met fiery amber.

"Oi Marimo, that's mine. I made this food and I'll eat the last of it too," the blonde glared.

The green haired man snarled at that remark. He was quite tired of being compared to moss and sea allege by God of the Culinary Arts and Perfection.

"Dart-brow," he paused and grinned at the quirky way his company's eye brow twirled at the end. "We are in my palace, you are my guest don't you think it would be courteous to give me the last piece."

In fury they both let out a growl. Flames seemed to surround them as their chopsticks collided like blades in battle. The force was so great the wood snapped and little sprinters flew right onto the sashimi. Lightning crackled in the air.

"You ruined it!" They growled in unison.

They were gods after all though; one thing that should be said about gods is their love for being right. Their unhealthy obsession and driven need to be right to be more exact. They were nearly about to split the floorboards when thankfully a force of even greater power let herself in. All the two of them saw was her long flowing hair the color as bright orange as a flame. Their heads were banged together with great forced and before they knew it they were sitting before her with bumps that resembled the ones in cartoons on their heads.

"Can't you two ever stop fighting?!" She snapped with her hands on her hips.

"Oh but my lovely Nami-swan! Zoro the lost boy started it! He's so savage he doesn't know when to quit."

She rolled her eyes at the flirt Sanji had sent her way for the millionth time… and that was just today. Zoro then grabbed the blonde by his sky blue yakata.

"I savage? Lost?" he started shaking him roughly.

Nami sighed as Sanji reciprocated and they moved on to a wrestle. Nami placed her head in her hand and sighed.

"That's right your brain is made entirely of muscle, and you don't know right from left!"

"Whoa there Mr. No Game, at least my brain isn't full of what's under every hot woman's kimono! And hey you're the one who reached for the sushi after I had already grabbed it."

Once again Nami; Goddess of Currency rolled her eyes as Sanji and Zoro seemed to get right at each other's throats. If a stranger walked in they would scream bloody murder and try to break up the fight. The goddess with long flowing orange hair was more than familiar with this behavior, better yet had enough of their fighting. Normal best friends weren't supposed to act this way so she was convinced they were both completely mental.

Using her higher powers she once again gave an eye roll and flung then against each of the walls. Then she directed her gaze at them, but mostly Zoro. Who like Sanji was peeling himself off of the wall and making their way to sit back at the now broken table. The Marimo God observed his wrecked private dining room, one of many he had of course.

He sighed. "I guess I'll call the decorator guy again."

The blonde nodded as he lit up a cigarette on the end of his pipe. "You should paint it blue this time."

Zoro grinned at him, "Good idea Cook, I think I'll paint it red."

"Oi!"

Nami's eyebrow was twitching and her body was trembling with irritation. These two were the main cause of her stress, no in fact all of it. She caressed the gold coins in the pocket of her embroidered kimono and felt a little better with money on the brain.

She took in a breath and spoke loudly to get their short attention spans back.

"Do you two idiots realize that a holy messenger has something to announce but was too terrified to come in here because of you two and you're nonsense!"

Sanji shrugged and exhaled a white puff of smoke in indifference, but Zoro cocked a brow. "This is my palace so it's for me right?"

Nami nodded. "Can you two promise not to rip at each other for a few minute so that we can hear the news?!"

They both rolled their eyes at each other and then turned to nod at her. More irritated then ever she called for the messenger. A serpent with bright emerald scales slithered in through the oriental paper doors. The swordsmen felt his lungs get tighter. Only one woman; one horrible women used snakes as a messenger; and that was Boa Hancock Goddess of Love and Beauty. He feared her more than the God of Death. For she had the power to put a difficulty in his life. Her word was absolute and if you wanted to go against it you'd have to bring her to court. Considering all the property damage he'd cause from fighting with Sanji and of course many actual enemies made his relationship with the Holy Judge rather poor. He'd lose the case without a doubt and who knows what else.

He'd dreaded this day. A few years ago he was at Luffy, God of Adventure and Leisure's seventeenth birthday party. While drinking with a group of rowdy guys he proclaimed at that party that he never wanted to get married and he didn't want a woman. Boa pushed passed the crowd of drunken gods and stuck her nose up so high at Zoro he could no longer see her head. Her well manicured hand pointed a finger at him in a display of mockery. She laughed at him once, she said there was someone for everyone and when she found her he'd meet her first hand. To which Zoro replied that no women would fit with him since he was incapable of loving anyone romantically since he considered the idea a waste of time and energy better spent on his swordsmanship. To that Boa laughed and strutted away.

Sanji and Nami were at that party and remembered this too, and they were more aware of it than ever that Zoro was terrified. However they were as usual more curious then concerned for him. Nami knew that Zoro wouldn't bother going near the snake, so she held out her hand for the snake's message.

The serpent opened its mouth wide as if it was going to swallow a whole egg, but instead an empty looking glass bottle came out and plopped gently into Nami's waiting hand. She gave the snake a gentle pat on the head and he slithered away back out the room. The orange haired goddess smiled softly at Zoro. Sanji looked very serious as if he wasn't sure how any of this would play out.

The blonde lit another cigarette. "Open it Nami-san."

The god with minty locks sighed, "Wait, and first give me one of those Cook."

Sanji placed a cigarette in Zoro's hand. The green haired god then placed it between his lips. He leaned forward and the blonde lit it for him. He breathed it in and exhaled it out. Nami looked at him expectantly and he nodded for her to open the seemingly, but not empty bottle.

Nami pulled off the bottle cork; Zoro inhaled deeply as Boa's voice filled the room.

"I'll skip the formalities God of War, Roronoa Zoro. I am more than pleased with myself about making this match! As always I am never wrong and you should live happily with her. She's got just as much sass as you do ego!" Boa cackled. "I'm sure your already shaking over this. Her name is Chiyo. A pretty one, of course not nearly as pretty as me," the message paused momentarily.

Nami massaged her temples while listening to this and watched Zoro blankly stare, Sanji looked up at the ceiling. This was the first time he didn't want to think about the beautiful Boa Hancock.

The message continued, but this time there was depth in her voice."Congratulations Roronoa Zoro, but seriously you should know I do not make mistakes or put anyone with anyone that would make them unhappy. If you open up to her you'll find a happiness you've never known, but if shut her out or you and her will both break with time. I give you my word as matchmaker that she was made for you. Goodbye, oh and, say hello to Luffy-sama for me!"

The message ended and as always the glass shattered. It left behind a photograph which Nami and Sanji quickly looked at. Zoro smashed his cigarette butt into an ash tray and sat still showing no interest to see the picture.

"Pretty face, that soft sort of pretty," Nami noted out loud.

"Why does that Marimo get to have such a babe for a wife when I don't even have one?!" Sanji snapped.

The ginger goddess rolled her eyes, "Because no women could stomach all your lust Sanji-kun. You'd smother her."

"Nami-swan should give me a chance I'll make her feel like a queen." Sanji grinned at her.

Nami laughed, "I already have a husband Sanji. His name is money and I roll around in bed with him every night."

Sanji pursed his lips, "The more the lady resists, the more I want."

Nami rolled her eyes and snatched the photograph of Chiyo from Sanji's hand and walked over to Zoro. She smiled at him. The stubborn, brooding god of war had been her friend for a long time and so she could only encourage him.

She leaned down and spoke in a tone filled with ease.

"I'm going to go and so is that love struck idiot. You are going to take this photo. You're going to look at how sweet she looks and you're going to be excited about it. I know you Zoro." She paused when he met her concerned look.

Sanji cut in. "Oi Marimo, you don't want to be alone, because if you did a match would have never been made in the first place. Get yourself together. Besides you need to realize she's a young and fragile lady, when she walks through your gates she will be more terrified then you."

Nami nodded, "Pervert over there has got a point. You're the God of War that's pretty frightening to anyone, let alone a girl. Make her feel welcome and safe. Now here, take this."

She placed the photo in his reluctant hand. Zoro had yet to look at it; he'd heard their words but continued to stare blankly. He barely heard Nami say as she and Sanji were leaving that she would alert the palace of this news for him. They made their exit sliding the paper door shut and leaving him alone with the photo he feared and his thoughts.

…

Chiyo's fingers ran over a red velvet pouch in her small hands. She stroked the velvet in wonder. Marco had plucked one of his own feathers and placed it into this pouch. The he sealed it tightly and looked into her eyes with a warm yet icy gaze.

"If you are ever in any trouble open this bag. Wish hard and wisely. It could mean saving your life."

Baffled she could only stare, and nod dumbfounded her speechless thank you. Now she stood in silence holding his most precious gift. She stood feeble in comparison to the wall before her. An intimidating wonder made of a dark, impenetrable stone. So high was this wall, a wall she would spend the rest of her days dwelling behind.

She glanced up into the sky at her only friend. A graceful creature he was. The bright blue flames almost hurt her eyes to gaze at as he flew away. The flaming bird shown like a comet across the night sky and she hoped that he would turn drop her off back on to earth, but that was a fool's silly dream.

Once again she devoted her attention to the stone fortress and gripped the velvet pouch more tightly. This sort of architecture did not yet exist where she was from. Man had yet to develop the tools, or understanding to build such an impenetrable looking wall. She wandered closer to it. No matter how frightened Chiyo was her curiosity always got the better of her.

Strangely she longed to touch it all of a sudden, to feel the black stone. One hand held the pouch while the other reached out to touch the stone. This was so much different than the home of Boa. This was so closed off an unwelcoming more so then any place she'd ever been in her life. She touched the wall curiously, it was smooth and cold. The stones reminded her of a serpent's belly.

"If this is the wall, and the place is behind it, how do I get…?"

The golden blonde sprung backward like a frightened cat. Her question was answered before she could even finish talking to herself.

There was no way to comprehend how the hidden and colossal gate opened. She also could not understand, since she didn't remember moving her feet, how she got inside. In the blink of an eye the gate was closed behind her. A gate that would have taken at least twenty strong men to open back in her world practically opened as easily as a mouse touching a crumb.

She was now convinced she wasn't hallucinating and was in shock with the knowledge colossal piece of construction moved within seconds on its own. She caressed the velvet package until she felt calm sensation flutter into herself. Bravely, she forced herself to look up at her surroundings. It did not take long for her eyes to again glaze over with wonder. It was breathtaking. Chiyo never would have imagined such a monstrous fortress could hold something so beautiful inside of it.

So green… the ground and even the rocks were covered in a patch of green moss. So verdant, colored like an emerald. The larger plants were clustered about and weaved around little crystal clear ponds. From an aerial view this would create a pattern of intricate spirals and circles that would ultimately form a sun. Chiyo could not see this, but she could feel the forceful change of atmosphere. The temperature had dropped a few degrees; and the sky was suddenly set into dusk.

A thick and ghostly haze was set across the land. Chiyo felt alarmed yet entranced by such a place. Was this what they call magic? Was this the power of a God; an atmosphere so potent with beauty and deafening silence that it seemed poisonous to trespass.

Chiyo took happiness in thinking that she was alone, and began to wonder around in hopes of finding the home of the God before she grew terribly lost. This was all so confusing; she had no idea where she was, how to get anywhere. She decided it best to walk along the edge of the wall, which on this side appeared as mountains. It was as if there was no wall, only a vast endless landscape. Chiyo felt her stomach rumble and rolled her eyes. It would appear that no matter what the situation her body would never stop getting in the way with human urges.

After ten minutes of walking around clueless she let out an annoyed growl. "Is this for real? If you are supposed to be my husband or whatever, you could at least send a welcome comity or something, where the hell am I?"

She waited for a voice or a sign. No reply you know. Leaving me is this dark garden isn't helping."

"I despise being here you know. Leaving me is this dark garden isn't helping."

Nothing. She pressed on feeling especially bold with irritation. "What are you shy or something or does letting me get lost in this place amuse you?"

Her hunger and fatigue was making her so much more irritable. "I pray that you didn't answer because you didn't hear that. If you did hear it and completely ignored me you are worse than I would of ever imagined you'd to be…"

She wasn't sure if it was what she said or what, but something magical happened again. One should never be exposed too much excitement. It can really ware you down. The young blonde bride could not take another surprise after this one. One more and she swore she'd have a heart attack. Standing before her was an open door it lead into a hallway with a long embroider carpet and torches along its walls.

Obviously she was supposed to step inside of this door which defied every natural law there ever was. If you looked in you could see the hall way, but if you stepped to the side to look for the building this hall belonged to, it was not there. She thought maybe it was invisible but when she put her hand where a wall would be she could only feel the air. More than anything she was fascinated, but a She had just questioned a God's… no her future husband's competence. Was this his way of showing her she was welcome, or was he trying to intimidate her? Could it be he was making fun of her? Then again, had he really just been shy, and maybe, just maybe just afraid as she was?

Well none of it mattered anymore. Chiyo had died today. She'd been shamed, cursed and murdered by the place she once thought of as home. She'd been dressed in things she didn't want to wear that made feel suffocated. The Matchmaker had made her feel small and without purpose. Like someone elses pawn. Right now this door... it was the first decision she could make for herself. She would be no ones pawn. No matter what was thrown at her from this point on would not break her inside.

Chiyo took a deep breath and stepped into the door.


End file.
